A conventional ATM transmission system carries out transmission through a fixed band occupied on a channel between stations regardless of the presence or absence of speech as long as the call continues. Therefore, speech spurt cells are mixed with mute cells, thereby impairing the channel efficiency by an amount corresponding to the mute cells.